


Go Home by Starlight

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>舰长挖煤娶媳妇儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Home by Starlight

+++++++

我躺在一块凸起的石块上，身下毯子那虬结在一起的羊毛泛着一股酸臭的味道，洞穴里越来越重的湿气搅得我心烦意乱。白天劳作用的铁锹硬梆梆地枕在我的脑袋下面，它时刻提醒着我一天下来全身的肌肉有多么酸疼肿胀。

洞穴外面传来一阵又一阵的歌声，像夜风下起伏不定的海面。不，我已经太长时间没有见过海洋，那坚硬又柔软的蓝丝绒一般的画面早就在我脑海中褪去，被暗无天日的泥土与漫天飞溅的石屑取代。

唱歌的人兴致很高，我不用费力分辨那歌词的内容，因为他们总是唱着同一首歌。那是用我们母星的奥尔基*语唱的，关于情人们在离别的夜晚最后一次在星光下漫步。

我的神智被那时不时飘移在调子之外的歌声带走了，比我这沉重肉身所能抵达的地方都要遥远。我想起故乡的天空，上面缀满了星星，还有柔和微笑着的月亮。

只是这些场景都已经在我记忆里模糊了。我已经十年没有见到关于奥尔基的一切。在这个只有尘土和矿石的陌生星球，我们终日与铁锹相伴。出于某种不知名的原因，任何光线均无法透过这颗特别的矿石星球的大气层。星球表面分布着数千个百米深的矿坑，我们所有人就生活在这些洞里，依靠着矿坑顶端的能源系统照明生活。

这里的夜晚没有星星。从我抵达这颗星球的那一天开始，星星们都从我的世界里消失了。

外面的歌声还在继续，我模模糊糊地听着，开始幻想洞穴之外下了一场暴雨——无数星星化作陨石像雨滴一样坠落，笼罩着天空的铁幕终于被撕开了一道口子，银色的星光倾泻而下，洒满大地，而我们可以顺着那亦幻亦实的梯子攀爬而上。在天空的那一端，倒映着奥尔基迷人的海岸线，蜿蜒绵长。

就在我决定纵身一跃，好亲吻那海平面的时候，有人推了我一把。

我醒了。洞穴外面的灯光已经亮了起来，能源系统在招呼我们开工干活。我迷糊地坐起来，穿好工作服，从枕头底下掏出铁锹。

“谢尔，你知道么，昨天真的有东西掉了下来。”莱奥边跟我一起走出去边说。他是个比我年轻许多的小伙子，有一头活力十足的红发。

我想起那个梦。“别告诉我是陨石。”

“不，比那个小。”莱奥比划着。他拉着我走出我们住的那个小岩洞。外面有一条沿着石壁凿开的窄道，我们顺着那条路往上爬去，脚下是深不见底的矿坑。好多人都已经醒了，大家还没有开工，多数人都在抬头往我们顶上望。

那里有一块往外突出三十米左右的大石块。以往石块上面除了泥土之外什么都没有，现在却多了一大堆的金属碎片。那些银白色的残渣散落在泥地里，显得像陨石一样扎眼。而最大的那块保存还算完好的金属残片上面，躺着一个金头发的男人。

那个男人面朝下趴着，身上的衣服已经变成了破布片，露在外面的手和脸上全是泥土和烟灰。我走近他，看到他裸露的筋骨结实的脊背小幅度拱动了一下。

他还活着。

我和莱奥把男人半拖半抱回了洞穴，然后出去开工了。如果不完成今天规定的挖掘份额，我们会受到能源系统的严酷惩罚。

等晚上再回到洞穴的时候，男人已经醒了。

他坐在我那硬得硌死人的石板床上，裸露着上身，正在沉思。他的眼睛是琥珀色的，跟我们挖的矿石颜色很像。只是他看起来既困惑又迷茫，如同一只陷在雪地里的兽类。

“我不知道……我为什么会来这里？”他自言自语。

我把手里的铁锹放在地上。来这里的人大多数第一天就会感到后悔，这一点也不奇怪。

“你也是被那公司骗来的吗？”莱奥到底还年轻，他来这里才第二年，总是对那些新人感到好奇。

“公司？什么公司？”男人转了转他颜色好看的眼珠。

“就是那家联盟佬在奥尔基开的公司啊。”莱奥大声说，“他们在奥尔基本地人里四处招募，对我们说可以来这里淘金，说这是一份待遇优良的职业，能够在短时间里赚到很多钱。”他握紧了拳头，眼里满是怒火。

是的，这是公司对我们每个人说的话。惯用的骗人伎俩。等我们来到这里，会发现这个星球除了矿坑根本什么都没有。那个该死的能源系统在压榨我们的生命力，而没有一个人能透过头顶那堵墙给家里传递信息。我们被关起来了，在这个死气沉沉的矿坑建成的监狱里，成为他们赚钱的工具。

“好像是这样的。”男人低下头想了想，重复了一遍，“公司。”

他的额头上还在渗血，我和莱奥没有找到很好的纱布，只能从旧的工作服上撕了一块内衬下来给他包上。看来他在到这里的时候摔到了头。

“我不知道那帮家伙现在丢人下来的方式变得这么粗暴。”我递给他一块浸透了洁净水的毛巾，“我叫谢尔。我希望你还记得自己的名字，伙计。”

男人彬彬有礼地接过毛巾，对我微笑了一下。他的笑容是灿烂又不显夸张的那种，带着一股恰到好处的自信。他本来就是个英俊的男人，又气度不凡。只是不幸来到这里还撞坏了脑袋。我不得不为他感到惋惜。

“吉米。”他慢吞吞地说，“我好像叫这个名字。”

 

吉米是个很能干的男人，他虽然并不比奥尔基男人更有力气，可是他很快就掌握了挖掘矿石的技巧。他的活干得又快又好，有时候甚至还有余力帮我一把。我毕竟已经老了，在悬浮采石机上待久了小腿会抽筋，时常错过一些质量上佳的原石。吉米来了之后，我多了不少休息的时间，我们可以一起暂时离开岩壁，靠着靴子上反重力仪的作用在半空中飘上一会儿，聊聊天。

“所以你想起来自己为什么会来这儿了吗？”我问。

吉米耸了耸肩。他也跟我们一样，下半身穿着厚重的工作服，上衣解开，露出光裸的蜜色的胸膛。铁锹和其他工具被他绑在肌肉结实的腰上，倒像是武器一样。莱奥就曾酸不溜丢地说过，要是矿坑里有姑娘，吉米一定会轻而易举地勾走她们每一个人的魂。

“我们大家来这里都是有原因的。”对着吉米我总是很有说话的欲望，因为他总是会很认真地听你说话，这是难得的美德。“公司说来这里能挣大钱。”

“你是为什么来的，老谢尔？”他开始跟所有其他人一样叫我绰号。

“为了我女儿。她生了病，需要钱。”我说。每次提到卡拉都不太舒服，但我希望吉米能靠这个想起来一点什么。

吉米的眼睛吃惊地瞪大了。“可是你已经十年没回过家了。”

“来了这里才发现回不去。”我干巴巴地说，心里很不是滋味。“我已经十年没见过她、也没跟她说过话了。我甚至不知道自己挣来的钱有没有到她们手上。”

吉米侧过身来，他沉重地拍了拍我的肩膀。“对不起。”

“可我总得有点念想是不是？”我叹了口气。“在这里的每一个人都需要一个撑下去的理由。有人在等我们回家。你也是……一定也有一个人在等你回去。她可能也是你来到这里的原因。”

吉米愣了一下。他抿了抿嘴唇，像是忽然灵光一现。

“好像是有那么一个人。”他皱着眉，眼神飘得很远。“我好像记得。我一定记得。”

他的声音一下子变得很柔软，浸透了沉甸甸的想念。

“她一定是个可爱的姑娘。”我试探着说。

吉米的眼睛蓦地睁大。他不好意思地笑了起来。

“可能你说的没错。我还是没法想起来她具体的样子……只有一些朦胧的碎片。可是我记得那种感觉。这里……”他指了指自己的胸膛，“很涨，很满，又很热。我觉得自己又充满了力量。”

我看着他的眼睛。那是深陷爱河的眼神，我不会错认，生命的活力在他太阳一样的瞳孔里熊熊燃烧。

“你的确很爱她，年轻人。”连我衰老的心都快被打动了。

 

干活干得累了，吉米会和我们一起靠在矿洞口休息，时不时地把一样东西从腰间缠着的布条里掏出来看。

我发现那是一块看不出形状的烧熔了一半的金属块。

吉米一直在摩挲那东西的表面，时不时把它拿起来，放在耳朵边和唇边。虽然他也不清楚自己在做什么，可是他的神情显得那么专注。他显然很珍爱这样特别的东西。

“是你的心上人给你的？”我问。

“记不清了。”吉米遗憾地晃了晃那金灿灿的小东西，“可我总觉得能从里面听到我很想听见的声音。”

“可能是个海螺。”我瞥了一眼，“我女儿曾经送了我一个，说她想我的时候可以和我说说话。”

吉米郑重其事地点了点头，小心地把那信物塞回腰带里，仔细裹好，以免之后挖矿的时候把它弄丢。

在随后的日子里，吉米断断续续地又想起了很多事情，大多数是关于那个占据了他整个心脏的姑娘。

“她很瘦，好像比我还高。”

“她有一头漂亮的黑发，精灵一样，表情总是很严肃。我时常想给她念诗，但好像她不太喜欢。”

“她总是穿着蓝衣服。那颜色既优雅又深邃，比黑色还要衬她。”

“她很博学，知道很多我不知道的东西。”

“她比我还要冷静。她指引我的方向。”

吉米说这些话的时候，眼里的光比金黄色的矿石还亮。

“她很幸运。”我感慨说，“能得到你的爱。”

“可我更幸运。”他低下头去，笑出声来，“我这两天晚上做梦，好像自己正站在船头举着桨，海上风浪很大，我没法回头。可是我知道只要我一回头，就能看见她站在我身后，而没有什么比这个画面更能让我勇往直前。”

“你以前也许是个渔夫什么的。”我有了一个猜想，“我年轻的时候也住在海滩附近，奥尔基的海上农业很发达，我每次去牧场的时候，卡拉——我是说我的女儿，那时候她还很小，她就会在海滩上一边捡贝壳一边等我回来。我有没有跟你说过？日落时候奥尔基的海岸线特别美。”

吉米入神地听着，他在我又咳起来的时候扶住了我的肩膀。

“老谢尔，你一定能回家的。我心里的那个人对我说过，我让她相信奇迹。”吉米缓缓说，他握着铁锹支起身体，抬头仰望。虽然这里的天空没有星星，可是我相信他见到了他的星光。

“我也会回去。我会回到她的身边……因为我知道，她一定在等我。”

 

吉米在想起那个姑娘之后，变得更有干劲了。他敲打那些矿石的时候充满了活力。他不像其他刚来这里的工人一样，没过几天就开始变得颓废。他甚至帮忙改良了一下几个工人的矿藏探测仪和挖掘机，而且发明了一种更好的原矿保存方法。

“我想我得好好干。”他满面笑容地挥动铁锹，毫不在乎地抹了把溅到脸上的煤灰，“既然我很有可能是为了某个目的来到这里，我就该好好干活。”

“然后挣钱回家娶媳妇儿。”莱奥探过头来打趣道。

那个红头发的小子就是这样，他的未婚妻还在家里等他，至少他是这么相信的。如果他能挣够带她去太空旅行的钱，他们就可以顺利举办婚礼。

“好吧，也许是这样。谁说不是呢？”吉米眨了眨眼，尘土从他暗金色的睫毛上扑簌簌地掉下来。从他脸上的笑容可以看出来，他一定又想起了他爱的人。

歇下来的时候，我们又聚在一起，全部人都一块儿躺在石头上，放下紧握了一天的铁锹。

那帮年轻人又开始唱歌。他们闭上眼睛，脸上浮现肃穆又陶醉的神情。

关于月色，关于星光，我们爱的人，行走在故土之上。

吉米也一同闭上了眼睛。

我不知道他看到了什么，又想起了什么，他始终处于戒备状态的四肢逐渐在歌声中放松，胸膛上浅金色的绒毛在不自然的人造暗光之下起伏。

“我想起来，她还会弹琴。”他低声说，虽然皱着眉毛，嘴角却含着笑。“她的手指很细长，又很有力量，拨起琴弦来真的很好听。我还能听见歌声……我有一个家，一个很温暖又很热闹的地方。”

吉米的声音太具有感染力了。

那天晚上我梦见了我的卡拉，已经恢复健康长大成人，她倚在我的膝边，大声歌唱。

 

好时光总是持续不太久。

那天矿区里有一架反重力仪坏了。莱奥就是那个倒霉的家伙，他在距离矿坑底部七八米的地方摔了下去，虽然并没有直接摔进坑底，可也跌了个够呛。他的腿断了。

矿坑里没有医生，只有能源系统分发的简单的绷带和药品。我帮莱奥绑好断腿，他可怜兮兮地缩在石板床上，脸色疼得发青，不住地呻吟。可他还是想挣扎着下床。

“你受伤不轻。”吉米也听说了，他从矿坑最高的地方赶了过来，正好把莱奥按住。“你应该好好休息一阵子，小伙子。”

莱奥惊恐地摇头。“不行，吉米，这是行不通的。”

“如果他连续三天没有完成规定的工作量，能源系统会惩罚他。”我也打了个寒颤。

“那个人工智能系统？”吉米的眼里忽然闪过一道厉光，我忽然发现，当他抿住嘴唇不再微笑的时候，整个人散发着一股让人无法拒绝的威严气势。

最后吉米还是没让莱奥下床。他还给他重新包扎了一下伤腿，手法虽然也不算娴熟，但至少比我要显得专业不少。

“我依稀记得我有个很好的朋友。他比我擅长这个。”吉米解释说。

我觉得他应该想起了更多的东西。毕竟他头上的伤也好得差不多了。

我忍不住问他：“如果能源系统真的发怒了，怎么办？”

“这几天我会帮莱奥完成他的任务。”吉米给睡着的莱奥盖上毛毯，他明明比红毛小子大不了几岁，可是连我都忍不住想要依赖他。

“等一下，那你呢？”我反应过来。

“我对那个系统挺好奇的。”吉米咂了咂嘴，朝我眨了下眼，扛上铁锹就出去了。

我开始为他感到担心。

 

三天后的午夜，吉米没有按时回来。

我躺在石板上，辗转反侧。洞穴里的湿气更重了，我那朽迈的小腿不住地抽筋，莱奥还蜷缩在他那张床上，每隔几分钟就无意识地哼上几声。

洞穴外面又热闹起来，不过今天没人唱歌。

一道不详的暗红色的光忽然从洞口外面射进来，我听见连续的嗡嗡声，震得我心头一麻。那是能源系统开始运作的标志，它会在午夜对违规的工人开启惩罚程序。

已经好几年没有人见过这个阵仗了，我想起了吉米，就算我的腿再不听使唤，我也得走出去看看。

吉米果然出事了。

矿坑里所有的工人都被嗡嗡作响的系统吵醒了，大家聚集在矿坑底部，仰头看向中央的位置。那里原本只有一根灰黑色的金属柱子，但现在柱子下面站了一个人。

吉米整个人被罩在暗红的光栅之下，他应该暂时无法动弹。可是他没有多余的表情，看起来依旧足够镇定。

“吉米！”莱奥也拖着伤腿跑了出来，他快被吓哭了，“我们得想办法救他，过一会儿他就要被电死了。”

吉米好像听到了莱奥的呼号。他转过头来，脸上因为电击带来的疼痛满是汗水，这让他看起来像是在闪闪发光。

“这个东西，它不该存在。”他挺直脊背，咬紧牙关，挣动了一下想把手举起来。虽然没能如愿，但所有人都看到了他的举动。

矿坑陷入了一片肃静。

没人能违抗那个系统。对大部分老工人来说，他们对那根灰色的柱子充满了恐惧。刚开始的时候有太多人在这刑罚中哀嚎连连，战栗发抖，那可怕的情景在我们脑海里记忆犹新。

可是吉米仍然站在那里，没有跪下，也没有求饶。

“我们不是想要回家吗？这样东西挡在我们和天空之间，让我们看不到星星，也回不去家园。”吉米缓慢但清晰地说着，夹杂着一些痛苦的停顿，但语气依旧坚定，“我们要爬出这个矿坑，而不是被一台电脑奴役。为了那些……等我们回家的人。”

他依然高昂着头颅，像一个英勇不屈的战士。笼罩着他身体的红光让他如在烈焰之中殉道，可更加夺目的火花在他那双看向每一个人的眼睛里熊熊燃起，烧到我们心上。

反抗。回家。

那两个词语不知不觉在他口中形成了紧密联系的因果，而我们头一回看到了希望，就像天上的铁幕终于被人撬开了一丝缝隙，绝望的地火终有一天会高高窜起，将这无尽的牢笼灼穿。

希望之光从吉米身上迸射出来，落在每一个人眼里。

我不禁想到，也许吉米到这个矿坑来的那个夜晚，真的有星星坠落。而我们可以顺着他的光芒爬上去，回到思念之地。

“他是为了救我！”莱奥尖声叫喊，头一个冲了出去，他跑得不够快，已经有人在他之前，挥舞着手里的铁锹砸到那根冰冷的柱子上。

原本奴役着我们的工具，现在成了反抗的武器。

红光从能源系统中央涌出来，冲在前面的有几个人倒下了。可是吉米还没有倒下。更多的人跟了上去，击打那原本看起来坚不可摧的金属机器。

这是一场战争，可我已不记得输赢。

那些红光最终是在一道耀眼的银白色光幕下逐渐褪去的。

当那银芒出现的时候，我们都不由自主地停下动作，抬头看向天空。

我不知道该怎么形容那种感受。

漆黑死寂的天空，真的裂开了。

开始时候只是一个小小的光点，然后逐渐扩大，仿佛有什么东西正要破茧而出。它徒手撕开了这层铁幕。那些在外面积攒已久的星光，就这样毫无顾忌地涌了进来，像夏日的雨，像海边的风，像失而复得的美梦。

我的脖子很酸，眼睛有点痒。

身边响起莱奥抽泣的声音。

更加炽烈的光线从那道裂缝里射进来，饱含能量，直接击中了矗立在矿坑中央的柱子。

伴随着一阵震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，那根柱子就这样消失在原地。

红光也都不见了。

整个星空的原貌，如同一幅美得不真实的画卷，正一点一点洗净墨迹，在我们头顶上缓缓展开。

喜悦的尖叫声在矿坑里此起彼伏，人们欢呼着，扔掉了铁锹，热烈地拥抱彼此，放开歌喉，纵情舞蹈。

我擦了擦眼睛，忽然想起吉米。

我转过头去，看到他身上也已没有枷锁，只是似乎已经脱力，正缓缓倒下。

就在他快要跌倒的那一瞬间，有一些细碎的光点在他身边凝聚成形，一个高挑的身影凭空出现，抱住了吉米的身体。

那个人温柔地把浑身是伤、失去力气的男人搂在怀里。吉米的脑袋枕在他的肩膀上，手紧紧地搂着他瘦削的脊背，不肯松开。

那人低下头轻声对吉米说了什么，吉米困惑地摇了摇头，又坚定地点了点头。

然后他伸出了手，那些纤细修长的手指在月光下近乎白皙得近乎透明，仿佛带着微弱的光点，停留在吉米的脸颊上。

吉米看着他，涣散的目光逐渐凝聚，脸上的最后一丝不确定消失殆尽。他热切地看着眼前之人的面庞，嘴角扬起，伸手覆住了那只依旧留在他脸颊上的手，与它十指交缠。

他们只是在星光下依靠着彼此，不是亲吻，甚至算不上拥抱。

可我觉得比以前见过的任何重逢一幕都要浪漫。

大概过了好几分钟，我还是决定穿过人流，往他们身边走去。

吉米已经恢复了一点，他已经可以自己站起来了，虽然另一个人的手还紧握着他的小臂。

“嗨，老谢尔。”吉米跟我打招呼。

他的语气跟以前没有太大的不同，可我还是觉得有什么不一样了。

“你是不是要走了？”我问。

“对。”他爽快地点了点头。“不仅是我，你们也可以离开这里了。星际舰队会派一批穿梭机过来，带你们回奥尔基。”

我终于可以见到卡拉了。

“谢谢。”我真心实意地说。我知道这很大程度上是吉米的功劳。我从怀里掏出一个金色的小东西，递过去。“你的信物。之前忘在洞穴里了。”

吉米盯着那原先从不离身的金属块愣了几秒，才接过去。如果我没看错的话，他的脸上明显出现了一丝窘迫。

“舰长，这是否是你的通讯器？”站在他身边的那人问道。

吉米不好意思地点了点头。“穿梭机坠毁的时候，它也一起坏掉了。”

“这解释了你为何长达两周未和企业号联络。” 那人若有所思地说。

我注意到他的眉毛形状和发型有些古怪，看起来不像吉米，也不像奥尔基男人。

而且……他有一头乌黑的短发。

他穿着蓝色的衣服。

他又瘦又高。

他说话的语气很特别。

吉米看他的眼神……和在谈起那个心爱的姑娘的时候一模一样。

我好像明白了什么。

“多谢你对我的照顾，谢尔。”吉米说，“我会记得你和莱奥的。我现在想起来了，我是星际联盟企业号的舰长，詹姆斯•柯克，这位是斯波克中校。我们马上就要回到星舰上，所以该说再见了。”

在他们与我和莱奥告别，就要回到星辰之上的时候，我终于忍不住叫住了那个蓝衣服的男人。

“你就是吉米老挂在嘴边的在等他回家的媳妇儿？”。

吉米——或者说柯克舰长局促地笑了一下，就算他的脸上满是煤灰和血水，还是可以看出这位可敬的男子汉脸上透出了红晕。

身材瘦高的男人挑起他纤长的眉毛。

“我是他的大副。”

他没有正面回答我的问题，但我还是看到了他和吉米交缠在一处的手指。

“至少有一件事我确实没记错。”柯克跟着斯波克走上那银白色的闪闪发亮的穿梭艇，同时微笑着与我们挥手告别。“他就是我一定要回去的理由。

 

+++++++

舰长日志

我是企业号的大副斯波克。

柯克舰长在13.7个地球日之前驾驶穿梭机前往奥尔基系统的三号行星执行任务，在那之后失去联系，现已回到舰桥。该行星大气层笼罩着不明力场已被人在内部破坏系统，企业号的传送和扫描系统已可正常运作。

我们已将这颗矿石行星的调查情况交给星联，作为采矿公司非法雇佣劳工指控的证据。

舰长曾在登陆过程中因头部受伤失去记忆，现已恢复，对此麦考伊医生将递交更详尽的医疗报告。

 

舰长私人日志

如果有什么是比回家更值得高兴的事情，一定是斯波克亲自来接我回家。

Stardate -54777.9

 

*奥尔基，某不存在的星球。

 

Fin.


End file.
